


Он, она, у них

by medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о том, как Бобби и Шелли усердно пытались ужиться с Лео Джонсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он, она, у них

He loves us and so you see,  
We are a happy family.

Из детского стихотворения

Бултых!  
– А, чтоб тебя! – Шелли отскочила от края ванной, насколько позволял небольшой запас свободного пространства, и затрясла мыльными руками. Часть воды, выплеснувшейся на пол, все равно дотекла до синих махровых носков Шелли и промочила их.  
– Бобби, иди сюда, пожалуйста!  
Она услышала, как звякнули оброненные ключи, как Бобби негромко чертыхнулся за дверью. Нашарила на полочке позади себя пачку и вытряхнула из нее последнюю сигарету.  
– Ну, что такое? – Бобби возник на пороге неслышно, как рысь – всем своим видом, от сияющих черных ботинок до кейса под мышкой, выражающий желание немедленно оказаться в офисе Бенджамина Хорна и кем-нибудь там поруководить.  
Незажженой сигаретой Шелли махнула в сторону ванной.  
Бобби сделал шаг вперед и вытаращил глаза.  
– Это что, ты так пытаешься его утопить, да?  
– Он упал, – сквозь зубы сказала Шелли, отчаянно борясь с подступающими обидой и раздражением. – Он тяжелый, а я поскользнулась...  
– Это ты будешь рассказывать в суде, – перебил ее Бобби, скидывая пиджак и засучивая рукава рубашки. – Когда тебя обвинят в том, что ты от него избавилась...  
Из пены на них равнодушно взирала физиономия Лео Джонсона. Вода доходила ему до губ. Голые красные коленки Лео торчали из пены, как острова в бурном море.  
– Ты сам велел мне помыть его, – глядя, как Бобби, обхватив Лео поперек туловища, пытается усадить его повыше, Шелли шарила вокруг себя в поисках зажигалки и все никак ее не находила. – Потому что сегодня придет социальный работник с проверкой, а Лео...  
– А этот мешок с говном воняет на всю комнату, как настоящий мешок с говном, – Бобби выпрямился, мокрой рукой, с которой капала пена, убрал с лица Шелли выбившуюся из прически прядку волос.  
– Не груби, – поморщилась Шелли.  
Бобби уставился на нее с недоверием.  
– Ты жалеешь Лео? – осторожно уточнил он. – Вот этого самого Лео, который тебя избивал?  
– Перестань!  
– В этом вот самом доме. Этими вот мокрыми полотенцами. И ногами.  
– Не надо...  
– Который тебе изменял. Который хотел тебя убить!  
– И тебя, – прошептала Шелли, касаясь щеки Бобби.  
– А знаешь, почему? – мрачно спросил он.  
Жестом фокусника «извлек» из уха Шелли зажигалку и зажег огонек.  
– Потому что он и есть этот самый мешок, наш дорогой Лео, – подытожил Бобби. Шелли фыркнула, прикуривая. В чем-то Бобби, несомненно, был прав.  
– Но чтобы дядя социальный работник не написал на нас жалобу, этот поганый мешок должен быть чистым и благоухать розами... – закончил Бобби и щекотно провел губами по шее Шелли.  
Запрокинув голову, Шелли выдохнула дым и рассмеялась.  
– Поэтому давай следить, чтобы он не приложился головой о ванну или не ошпарился. Может, в следующем месяце нам пришлют больше бабок на его говенное содержание. Да?  
– Да! – Шелли привстала на цыпочки и чмокнула Бобби в лоб.  
– Ты промок и опаздываешь. Возьми рубашку Лео.  
– И его жену? – прищурился Бобби.  
– Хорошо, только после работы... Ай!.. Он сползает в воду!  
Бултых!

– Так, – Шелли помешивала в кастрюльке неоднородную желтоватую массу. Иногда туда падал пепел от сигареты.  
– Знакомься, Лео, это жидкие хлопья. Новое слово в кулинарии Твин Пикс, – Шелли постучала по краю кастрюльки, пытаясь сбить прилипший насмерть комок. – Хлопья, знакомьтесь, это Лео. Раньше Лео любил кокаин, проституток и делать больно, а теперь ему придется полюбить вас. Он будет вести себя хорошо и съест все до последней ложки.  
Шелли обошла стол, присела на край – достаточно далеко от сидящего в инвалидном кресле мужа – и потыкала ложкой в сомкнутые губы Лео.  
– Давай, милый, жри. Доктор сказал, что ты должен есть сам, раз ты можешь глотать. Жидкие хлопья, жидкую кашу, жидкие, м, овощи. Иначе тебе в желудок засунут через нос резиновую трубку, – Шелли дернула плечом. – Тебе это точно не понравится, ты же у нас такой придирчивый. «Сыр надо нарезать так, чтобы ломтики были строго одной толщины, салат укладывать черенками в одну сторону, спагетти только одного вида, кто не справляется, тому в челюсть – бац!» – передразнила Шелли и, потеряв терпение, схватила мужа рукой за подбородок и попыталась разжать его челюсти.  
– Ну же, Лео, а то будешь сидеть голодным до вечера, пока не придет Бобби.  
Лео Джонсон не мигая смотрел перед собой.  
Шелли отбросила упавшие ей на лицо волосы, вымазав их в кашицеобразных хлопьях. Страдальчески вздохнула.  
– Боже мой, что бы сказали на все на это мои предки. «Шелли, головенка у тебя симпатичная, зато безмо-о-о-зглая», – изобразила она противный голос отчима. – Ах, Лео, если бы я за тебя не вышла, то уже, наверно, нарожала бы хорошеньких безмозглых детей какому-нибудь парню с лесопилки. И сейчас кормила бы их, а не тебя. А может, я поступила бы в колледж. А потом – в университет!  
Увлекшись, Шелли размахивала перед носом Лео испачканной ложкой. Хлопья летели Лео в лицо и оседали на лбу и ресницах.  
– Черт, да если б не ты, я бы как минимум продолжала работать у Нормы. Можешь гордиться – я дважды похерила из-за тебя все на свете!  
Момент, когда зубы Лео, вдруг качнувшегося вперед, сомкнулись на ложке, Шелли упустила. Вот она разговаривает с мужем – и вот черенок уже торчит у него изо рта, придавая лицу Лео дурацкое и жутковатое выражение.  
Визг, с которым Шелли слетела со стола, был слышен, наверное, даже в Сиэтле.

– То есть ты считаешь, – медленно сказал доктор Хэйворд, – что у него были судороги?  
– Да нет же, – Шелли наматывала на палец телефонный провод. – Я не знаю, что это такое было. Он иногда понемножку шевелится. И говорит.  
– Он обращается к тебе?  
– Нет, это бессмыслица, – краем глаза Шелли наблюдала за дверным проемом, сквозь который был виден угол комнаты, где стояло кресло Лео. Он сидел неподвижно. Прикрыв глаза. Изо рта, пачкая рубашку, у него свешивалась длинная ниточка слюны. «Надо сшить ему нагрудник», – подумала Шелли. – Одно-два слова, не больше.  
– Ты наняла сиделку?  
– Нет, я сама смотрю за ним, – это прозвучало неожиданно беспомощно.  
– Подожди минутку, – она слышала, как доктор что-то ответил подошедшей медсестре. Слышала лязг тележки по кафелю, детский плач и другие больничные звуки.  
– Прости, Шелли, – доктор Хэйворд откашлялся. – Помнишь, о чем мы говорили в палате интенсивной терапии? Лео пострадал больше, чем может показаться со стороны. Он потерял много крови, несущей мозгу кислород. Нейроны его коры – все, что определяет память, личность, регулирует речь и движения – просто-напросто погибли. Если бы Лео был ребенком, я бы посоветовал его семье не опускать руки: детский мозг более восприимчив, возможно, у Лео было бы больше шансов на восстановление. Дети иногда дают поразительную динамику…  
– Мамочка, – прошептала Шелли. От одной мысли, что Лео, который принес ее, связанную, на лесопилку, а потом разливал вокруг бензин, мог бы "восстановиться", ей стало нехорошо.  
– Извини, я увлекся. Но все равно, вряд ли бы он поправился полностью. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
– Кажется, да, – пробормотала она. – Значит, вряд ли?  
– Шелли Джонсон, – мягко прервал ее доктор. – Это уже не тот человек, который тебя обижал. Будь к нему снисходительна. К тому же, без движения у таких больных рано или поздно развивается атрофия мышц. Существует профилактика, но все равно…  
– Я поняла. Но эти его припадки…  
– Это еще не припадки, девочка. Но если хочешь, привози его в клинику. Снимем ему ЭЭГ, посмотрим, что у него там с судорогами... А может быть, он просто реагирует на погоду. Такие больные метеозависимы...  
– Спасибо, доктор, – Шелли внимательней присмотрелась к креслу Лео и мысленно застонала: под колесами снова расплылась лужа. – Думаю, пока в этом нет необходимости.  
– Дай-то Бог, – серьезно сказал Вильям Хэйворд, и в голосе его сквозили неподдельное сочувствие и огромная усталость. – Лео глубокий инвалид. Не бойся его.  
– Я не боюсь, – выпалила Шелли, покраснев, и повесила трубку.

– У-р-р-р-р, – Бобби умел мурчать, как заправский кот. Шелли лежала на нем плашмя и, хихикая, уворачивалась от попыток оставить на ее шее засос. Было темно и тесно. Старый диван, купленный когда-то на распродаже, скрипел и прогибался под ними.  
– Перестань, это неприлично. Или я укушу тебя за нос. Вот так, – Шелли приподнялась на руках и осторожно сомкнула зубы на носу Бобби, давая понять, что это не пустая угроза.  
В ответ Бобби обнял ее так крепко, что стало тяжело дышать.  
– Хоть бы джинсы снял. Твой ремень упирается мне в живот.  
– Это никакой не ремень, – Бобби фыркнул и горячо поцеловал ее.  
Бум!  
– Что за хрень?  
– Лео, – прошептала Шелли, цепенея. В темноте Бобби, матерясь, путался в покрывале и сброшенном на диван халате.  
– Что этот убогий там делает?  
– Осторожней!  
– Издеваешься, да? – огрызнулся Бобби. Шелли слышала, как он топает в соседнюю комнату в незашнурованных ботинках.  
Когда там вспыхнул свет, Шелли зажмурилась.  
– Нет, ну ты глянь, что он вытворяет, – позвал ее Бобби. – И какой же идиот оставил его на ночь в каталке?  
– Ты, – сердито ответила Шелли. С того места, где она стояла, было прекрасно видно, как Лео, которого они не переложили вечером в постель, ритмично колотится затылком о межкомнатную перегородку, возле которой как раз было удобно ставить инвалидное кресло.  
Бум! Бум!  
– Как ты думаешь, он это нарочно?  
– Это называется «госпитализм», – огрызнулся Бобби. – Я делал однажды доклад о поведении социально ограниченных детей. Давай, Шелли, перетащим его на место. Так он всю башку себе расшибет.  
– Мне все это жутко не нравится.  
– Шелли, я сказал, давай перетащим его на место! – рявкнул Бобби. – Или завтра ты будешь соскребать со стены его мозги.

Ночью они долго лежали без сна. На всякую попытку заняться любовью диван отвечал жалобным скрипом, а Лео – биением головой о железное изголовье своей кровати.  
– Может, его связать? – наконец предложил Бобби.  
– Не надо, это будет уже какое-то запредельное свинство, – вяло откликнулась Шелли. Она лежала на боку, подтянув колени к животу, и прислушивалась к тому, как ветер качает деревья за окном. – Лео не виноват, что у него этот, как его... госпилизм. И метеозависимость.  
– Может, пойдем на кухню? На стол?  
– Спи, Бобби. 

– Еды нет, – констатировала Шелли перед обедом, открывая кухонный шкафчик. – Только «жидкие хлопья» и твои банки, Лео. Придется сейчас ехать в универмаг; вряд ли Бобби вечером вспомнит о таких мелочах. Ему некогда, – Шелли хлопнула дверцей шкафчика. – У него сложная семейная ситуация, выпускной класс и карьерный рост в перспективе.  
Она саданула по дверце так сердито, что та не выдержала – повисла на одной петле. Вывалившийся винтик звонко покатился по полу.  
– Все, хватит, – Шелли выпрямила спину, решительно утерла покрасневший кончик носа. – Уже собираюсь. Извини, Лео, тебя я ненадолго оставлю дома одного. Без Бобби мне с коляской не справиться. А жаль! Так и вижу, как мы «паровозиком» подъезжаем к кассе. «Доброе утро, миссис Джонсон! Как себя чувствует мистер Джонсон?» – «Спасибо, лучше, он больше не поджигает лесопилки и не гоняется с топором за мистером Бриггсом». – «А как дела у мистера Бриггса?» – «О, тоже полный порядок, насколько можно судить по его все более редким ночевкам». – «Ну, а у вас, миссис Джонсон?» – «Да тоже зашибись. Ведь мы счастливая семья!»  
Шелли присела на корточки, запустила пальцы в буйную шевелюру и несколько раз с силой дернула, борясь с дурацким ощущением, больше всего похожим на отчаяние.  
Лео за ее спиной еле заметно повел плечами. 

В дверь постучали как раз тогда, когда Шелли, стоя в позе цапли, старательно замазывала лаком стрелку на капроновом чулке.  
– Бобби! – просияла Шелли и споро пропрыгала через всю кухню на одной ноге. – Ай!  
Хэнк Дженнингс, обнаружившийся за порогом, с искренним интересом уставился в вырез не подвязанного поясом халата Шелли. Под халатом на ней были надеты только чулки и комбинация персикового цвета.  
– Извини, Хэнк, я как раз собиралась по делам, – Шелли поспешно юркнула за дверь. – А ты… Чего ты тут вообще делаешь?  
– А я вот решил навестить, – Хэнк огляделся по сторонам, оперся плечом о косяк. – Это правда, что ты увольняешься?  
– Да, я не буду пока работать у Нормы… У вас с ней, – быстро добавила Шелли, заметив, как Хэнк сморщил нос. – Мне очень жаль, что так вышло в самый пик сезона. Надеюсь, Норма быстро найдет какую-нибудь девушку на замену. Школьники скоро начнут искать подработку, и…  
– Да ничего страшного, – Хэнк огляделся и перешагнул порог. Шелли моргнула и потуже запахнула халат на груди. – Норма все время забывает, что в кафе есть еще одна крепкая пара рук, способная делать любую работу, – Хэнк улыбнулся и медленно поднял руки, покрутив кистями перед лицом Шелли. – А как ты думаешь, Шелли, справлюсь ли я с подносами?  
– Да, – пробормотала она, отступая. В спину уперся край столешницы. – Конечно, ты справишься, Хэнк.  
– А может быть, ты меня поучишь? – Хэнк подошел уже совсем близко. От него пахло тем же самым одеколоном, что и от Лео раньше, и точно таким же запахом сытого, довольного собой животного. – Не скучно тебе тут одной?  
– Я вовсе не одна, – пробормотала Шелли, прогибаясь назад, чтобы не оказаться лицом слишком близко к Хэнку.  
Бух! Бух! Бух!  
– О-па, – он замер, вскинул брови. – Что это тут у нас?  
– Это Лео бьется затылком о стену, – злорадно сказала Шелли. – Должно быть, описался, если не хуже. Я же тут не одна живу, Хэнк, а с мужем. Не поможешь мне переменить ему белье? Здесь как раз нужна пара сильных мужских рук…  
– Лео Джонсон, надо же, – скривился Хэнк и выставил ладони перед собой. – Извини, Шелли, как-нибудь в другой раз. Я совсем забыл, что Норма просила не задерживаться. В кафе теперь так много дел…  
– Да ничего страшного, – вежливо откликнулась Шелли. – Заходи почаще, Хэнк. Мне тут порою ужасно скучно.

– Хэнк? – голос Нормы то приближался, то удалялся: видимо, она отходила проверить плиту. – Да, я знаю, что он собирался заехать к тебе. Я сама его послала.  
– Ты? – Шелли подавилась заготовленной фразой. – Как это так?  
– Детка, – Шелли очень четко представила, как Норма сейчас улыбается – красиво и немного смущенно. – Надеюсь, тебя это не обидело?  
– Не то что бы, – осторожно сказала Шелли, корча рожицы своему отражению в полированном подносе. Она ровным счетом ничего не понимала.  
– Я внесла Лео в список программы «обеды на колесах», – пояснила Норма. – Он ведь теперь инвалид. Это не для того, чтобы посмеяться над тобой, Шелли, а чтобы помочь на первое время. Ну-ка, скажи, сколько там у тебя осталось после выплаты всех счетов Лео?  
– Сорок семь долларов, – прошептала Шелли, чувствуя, как в носу стремительно начинает щипать. – Сорок семь долларов, Норма.  
– Это до конца месяца?  
– Угу.  
– Бедная, – вздохнула на том конце провода Норма. – Если тебе надо, я могу…  
– Не надо.  
–Тогда, надеюсь, наши «обеды» вас немного поддержат. Хэнк ведь отдал тебе контейнеры? Ничего не напутал?  
– Нет, все прекрасно, – Шелли достала зажигалку и принялась ею чиркать. – Спасибо тебе огромное, Норма. У тебя самое лучшее в мире кафе, а ты лучшая в мире подруга! А что, Хэнк будет каждый раз сам заезжать сюда?  
– Нет, думаю, это будет кто-нибудь из школьниц, – ответила Норма, и Шелли, не слушая ее дальше, с облегчением закурила.

Три гудка. Четыре. Пять.  
– Алло?..  
Шелли опустила трубку на рычаг.  
Маму Бобби, должно быть, страшно нервировали эти немые звонки. Шелли была честна с собой: вряд ли миссис Бриггс обрадовалась бы новости, что ее единственный сын входит в «счастливую семью Джонсон».  
Где же ты есть, Бобби Бриггс.  
Удивительно, но Бобби нашелся уже через пару минут.  
– Это ты сейчас звонила? Что стряслось? – он говорил вполголоса, но не обозвал Шелли ни «Майком», ни «Тэдом». Наверно, унес телефон в свою комнату. – Или наш пациент опять атакует тебя фонтанами слюней?  
– Ты приедешь сегодня? – помолчав, спросила Шелли. Пластик телефонной трубки нагрелся от ее дыхания, и Шелли представляла, что это губы Бобби касаются ее губ. И еще ей хотелось подуть на мембрану – так, чтобы у Бобби на той стороне провода заложило уши и прояснилось в мозгах.  
Бобби заколебался.  
– Меня пригласили на деловой ужин в «Большой Северный», – признался он наконец. – Не знаю, до которого часа мы там засидимся.  
– С кем ужинаешь, с мистером Хорном? – Бобби что-то оптимистично промычал, но Шелли договорила: – Или с мисс Хорн?  
– Что ты придумываешь! – взвился Бобби. – Тебе там нечем заняться, что ли? Посмотри какое-нибудь «мыло» по телеку!  
– Бобби Бриггс, – Шелли заговорила спокойно, почти миролюбиво. Она даже не стала напоминать, что телевизор не работает. Видимо, в нем отошел какой-то контакт, в ту самую ночь, когда Лео пытался убить их обоих.  
В их с Бобби отношениях тоже, наверное, временно отошел какой-то контакт. И Шелли не знала, как его «починить».  
– Если ты собрался подкатить яйца к Одри Хорн, это твое право. Но не приезжай тогда ко мне больше, не то я надену миску с жидкими хлопьями тебе на голову.  
– Эй!  
– Пока.

– Шелли, ты маленькая хулиганка, – трубка фонила, но сквозь шорохи и треск Шелли удалось разобрать, что Бобби вроде бы даже как-то пристыжен. – Я хочу, чтобы ты не злилась на меня, ну.  
– А я просто хочу тебя, – сказала Шелли.

Она докурила последнюю на сегодня сигарету, расчесала волосы перед сном, проверила, как там Лео, и потушила свет.  
Ветер в лесу не на шутку разошелся.  
«Наверно, утром повсюду будет полно ободранных веток, и могут начаться проблемы со связью и светом», – подумала Шелли, сворачиваясь на диване уютным калачиком. И заснула.  
В эту же самую минуту Лео Джонсон открыл в темноте глаза и стал медленно, дюйм за дюймом, опускать на пол босые ноги.  
У него было важное дело. Ему требовалось найти и наказать жену. 

– Поверить не могу, что такое могло произойти!  
– Да, док, как это могло произойти?! – Бобби метался по процедурной, и ему явно было тесно в этом маленьком кафельном помещении, заставленном штативами для капельниц и стеклянными тумбочками. Тесно – и неловко. – Однако же хорошо у нас теперь ставят диагнозы! Ведь он ее чуть не зарубил, долбаный инвалид, маньяк чертов, вы бы видели, что там творилось!  
– Молодой человек, – доктор Хэйворд отодвинул направленный ему в грудь палец Бобби. – Прибереги свое красноречие для полицейских. Думаю, они скоро захотят с вами побеседовать. А пока, пожалуйста, выйди в коридор. Шелли, как ты?  
– Лучше, – сонно призналась она. – Только рука болит.  
Ей действительно было лучше – успокоительное подействовало. Только ушибы и ссадины ныли, а перед глазами, стоило их сомкнуть, немедленно возникал силуэт темной фигуры с топором.  
Бобби скривился, демонстративно сплюнул жвачку в белую раковину. Прикоснулся к опухшей от слез щеке Шелли – и вышел, шарахнув дверью.  
Шелли подумала, что ей жаль Бобби.  
– И друзья еще спрашивают, почему я так рад, что у меня одни дочери! – неспешно произнес доктор Хэйворд.  
Шелли слабо улыбнулась.  
– Твой муж...  
– Не надо, доктор, – попросила она. – Не знаю как вам, а мне все ясно. Наверно, мозг дает положительную динамику, если очень сильно кого-нибудь ненавидишь. Вам так не кажется?

– Этот город сведет с ума и меня, – приезжий агент, худющий, злой мужчина в темных очках, выглядел еще более осунувшимся и сердитым, чем когда Шелли видела его впервые. – Труп два дня валяется в морге, Лео Джонсон по-прежнему числится в бегах, и никого это ни в какое место не колет.  
– Альберт.  
– Да проведите вы уже эту процедуру и принесите миссис Джонсон свои поздравления!  
– Альберт!  
– Я хотел сказать, соболезнования.  
– Нет нужды показывать его Шелли. Его так раздуло, и эта гримаса...  
– Я пришла, – тихо сказала Шелли. 

– Готова?  
– Да.  
Помощник шерифа Хоук отвернул край брезента.  
Шелли вытянула шею и двумя руками вцепилась в воротник своего плаща. Шмыгнула покрасневшим носом: в морге было холодно.  
– Это что, Лео? – спросила она наконец, и это прозвучало так по-детски беспомощно, что шериф Трумэн только покачал головой, а Хоук вздохнул. – А, да, это Лео.

Когда она вышла из участка, Бобби и Майк, ожидающие ее у клумбы, как раз хохотали в голос. Оба пили колу. Заметив Шелли, они умолкли и поставили банки на газон.  
– Это он? Ему кранты? – спросил Майк.  
Шелли кивнула и полезла в карман за сигаретами.  
– Слава богу, можно не бояться, что он вернется, если только во сне, – криво улыбнулся Бобби, поднося ей зажигалку. – Но мы уж постараемся не пускать его в свою спальню, когда поженимся, да, Шелли? Эй, что с тобой?!  
– Пусти, – она оттолкнула его руки. – Пусти, пусти меня!  
Шелли развернулась и быстро пошла по улице, отшвырнув недокуренную сигарету.  
– Ты чего? – донесся до нее растерянный голос Бобби. – Чего она?..  
– Спятила! – громко пожаловался он Майку. – Весь этот чертов город совсем спятил! Может, мне тоже сесть в коляску, чтобы ее перемкнуло обратно?  
– Не будь дебилом, – Майк шумно смял ногой железную банку. – Иди, догони ее.

Фотографии хранились в тумбочке, в нижнем ящике, вперемешку со старыми открытками, школьными тетрадями, засушенными цветами, сломанной бижутерией, которую уже нельзя было носить, пустыми флакончиками из-под лака и пивными крышками – когда-то казалось ужасно прикольным их собирать.  
Шелли опустилась на колени и вытащила всю пачку.  
На снимках, сделанных чьим-то чужим полароидом, она сидела у Лео на плечах, вытянув вперед длинные джинсовые ноги, и хохотала. На следующем снимке Лео со зверским лицом притворялся, что хочет ее уронить. Третий снимок вышел особенно удачным: не удержав равновесия, они оба летели в стог сена. Шелли помнила, что это было как раз в медовый месяц, они ездили в Монтану. Еще до того, как купили дом.  
– Да, ребята, – серьезно сказала Шелли, глядя в смеющиеся лица. – Кто же тогда знал, что так выйдет. 

– Тук-тук-тук! – громко сказал Бобби. – Я голодный бездомный кот. Можно войти?  
Шелли подняла голову. Бобби стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и внимательно смотрел на нее.  
Фотографии были убраны обратно в ящик.  
– А что ты умеешь делать? – спросила Шелли, стараясь не улыбнуться.  
– Я умею играть в футбол, колоть дрова и ловить мышей, – Бобби медленно переступил порог и опустился рядом с Шелли. – Умею прогонять людоедов и ходить в магазин. Пусти меня, хозяйка, я тебе буду ножки греть.  
Шелли пододвинулась к нему ближе и прижалась лицом к кожаной куртке Бобби. Вдохнула ее вкусный запах.  
«Я не буду больше ненавидеть Лео. Не буду его бояться, – подумала она, водя пальцем по воротнику куртки. – Пусть все, что было, покоится с миром, как эти фотки под моим барахлом. И я не буду гадать, как там у нас все получится с Бобби. Надо, наверное, просто взять и попробовать».  
– Но смотри, – сказала она, поднимая на него взгляд. – Я очень строгая хозяйка.  
– Да знаю я, – ответил Бобби, и, наклонившись, поцеловал ее.


End file.
